Summary
This is where we begin... The great nations are currently at a stand still with each other. Missions continue, villages grow, a new day is born. Life as a ninja is tricky, the rule book works against being human. The difficulty to balance and maintain both worlds is a hardship shared, but often not voiced. For some, to share that would make you weak. To others it's easier to forget, pretend.. or just drown out. Sure, it's a wonderful feeling to know you are making a difference. You save lives, loyal towards your home and those in it. I mean just look how much stronger you've become! But what they never tell you is that it comes at a cost. That's what you're going to see here, what our world is really like. How this world works and things you need to know! - Important read! I had to keep a few things in mind when building this. To be honest, I had to re-write a lot as well. Many things came up and caused me to rethink everything. As much as I wanted to keep this very canon, it really couldn't. Meaning a lot of what we've seen in the story, has not happened in this world. It's also a chance for you to build yourself as a character without anyone being the main spotlight. Canon or not? What you need to know! *'Skills & Power:' In the canon a lot of the main characters grew as strong as they are currently, due to what drove them in the story line. We are building our own history, but we can keep certain aspects as well. Most are older now, so the personalities we had, are much the same as we've seen. Just those "huge things" that happened, didn't. As an example, I strongly feel that Naruto could gain all the power he has, just to maintain the beast in him and or his goals.. whatever those may be. Much the same as the skill we've seen in others. *'Age & Birthday': Jumping into the future! All of the characters as we know it are 8 years older. Why 8? Why the hell not! This means, if you are Naruto, you are 22-23 years old in this world. If you pick a canon character, you have to follow this age guide, that is something that I will not budge on. Also, the birthdays the canon has set for the characters remains the same as well. *'Madara Uchiha': Because I need to set this in stone for this world.. Madara was the one who released the beast in the village as revenge (during Naruto's birth). The fight we see with Minato Namikaze father, he fought Madara. As far as we all know, Madara is dead and no one is allowed to play him, he is off limits for now. *'The Jinchuriki': all alive, all up for grabs to play. Naruto still lost his mother and father, as they placed the beast inside of him. Gaara still has the beast inside of him as well, did not die. I'm leaving it up to the people who play the jinchuriki to decide if they can control them/be-friend them or not. I am also leaving it up to those characters and their relationships or awareness of their parents/families. (Example: Member that is playing Naruto, you decide if you know who your parents are, or how you found out. / Gaara, his father is still alive, mother did die during child birth. It's up to you how you handle your relationship with your family and or tailed beast.) *'The Uchiha & Itachi': Itachi did not kill the Uchiha clan off. They are very much alive and apart of the community. As pointed out, I wanted to keep as many characters open as possible. This allows lots of room for people who want to be apart of the Uchiha clan. *'Sai': Sai was placed on Team 7. Not to replace Sasuke, he is still apart of the team. Danzo had added him to the team to privately keep an eye on Naruto. Nothing has become of it, he's silently kept an eye as he had been ordered. He does have the seal on his tongue, preventing him from speaking of Danzo. But it's up to whoever plays him, when it comes to his personal feelings (or lack of) with his team. His 'brother' (Shin) did die as we have seen in the canon. *'Akatsuki': There is no Akatsuki as we know it, but the member are all alive and well. Which means you are free to play any of the characters. You do need to do some research on the character. Get an idea of where they originally were from (if you can find out). Age/birth date, general facts remain as well. You can create a unique background for them however, personalities, locations.. travel and more. I need to address one of the characters though, Tobi. If you plan to pay him, you need to let me know first. *'Legendary Sannin:' This was a very tricky thing for me to lay out. All three are alive, and well. There are some pointers however I need to clear up for our sake... #Orochimaru: He did not flee the village to commit all of the crimes we have seen in the canon. He did however experiment and explore on his own, after all apart of his skills/style. It's up to the member who plays him to share with the rest of us what he's been up to. I know some may hate this, but everything he has done is thick in the plot with other characters, which makes a lot of it void here. He is a member of The Sannin, but it's unknown right now if he is on good or bad terms with the other two.. that's up to those members! #Jiraiya: He did not fight against or travel to find out info about Akatsuki, there in no such group here. He did train The Ame Orphans, but it's up to those members to decide if they still have communication with him. He did train Naruto, but where they are currently is again up to those members that play them! #Tsunade: This is where it became difficult. She is Hokage in the canon, but can not be for this. The main reason? I want her free to be used to play with for a member. Rather then Hokage, she was brought back to run the hospital & all things regarding medical-nin. I am also making it so she did train Sakura Haruno. As for the last years, it's up to the member who plays her what she's been up to. She might be on the road again! she may still be at her village. *'Kakashi, Ran, Obito': Clearing a few things up here too. #Kakashi: I plan to keep him generally the same history wise, besides the obvious things that were already stated. He does have the Sharingan, that day remains. #Ran: As we all know, she's a mystery right now. The bits we have seen or read about with her death, never happened here. She is alive in this world, and up for grabs to play. I do say though, do not assume you and Kakashi (for example), are close. You need to communicate with that member to see where you stand and your history. #Obito: This is where I get a little crazy. If someone can come to me in a private message, with a good story as to how he is still alive (with only one Sharingan active). I will allow you to bring him to life in our world. The reason why? I like his character, and I'd hate to see that go to waste. But keep in mind, as far as the other two members in his team and what went down that day, it did happen. You can Not assume any interaction between you and any other members/characters. You must in private communicate and ask permission from the others while you create your history. *'Teams & Sensei': All the past teams in the canon and their Sensei are the same here. I'm doing this to prevent a world of a mess and headaches. I am allowing members to create their own characters as well, rather then picking one from the canon. That being said, a lot of us who play the younger Jonin, may end up being a Sensei themselves! When I have enough students to start making teams, I will create that part of our world. *